


A dream is just a dream

by Empirical_Crescent



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Crescent/pseuds/Empirical_Crescent
Summary: Robbie Lewis is a practical man.





	A dream is just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. My first ever fic, and it chose to churn its way out at 2am mid-week while I was huddled over my mobile.
> 
> Set pre-series 1.

Ever practical, even in a dream he sees her and knows, _knows_ it can’t be her. It’s been more than a year now since she’s been gone.

Sometimes it is her from 20 years ago, with henna’d hair growing down to brush her shoulders.

Sometimes she looks like she did in the last few months (can’t say final – didn’t _know_ it would be final), with cropped hair short and soft like a rabbit’s pelt.

Always she smiles, this achingly familiar yet still utterly unreachable stranger. When his heart stutters each time he glimpses that beloved smile, he will say to himself, “I know, I _know_ it cannot be you”, because as in all dreams there is that feeling of disjointedness, of things being not quite right, even though he won’t properly remember why it is not right until he wakes.

Ever practical, he knows his dreams are the brain's way of processing memories and events, from the traumatic to the mundane.

One day (one night, one dream) he will see that in his memories, she cannot be anything other than herself. She is not a stranger hidden beneath a mask of familiarity.

And he will turn to her this one night (one dream) and say,

“I’ve missed you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Roger.   
> When I see you next I will say "I missed you".  
> Always, Keith.


End file.
